A Harsh Wynter Ahead
by X-Account No Longer In Use-X
Summary: This is the tale of Wynter, from Pokemon World Championship. Discover her roots, secrets,and fears. But, don't forget to read Fallen Champion's: POKEMON WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP!  *Currently on hold!*
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

I smiled. This battle was at its climax. And, of course, I was winning. "Okay Lass! Let's finish that Charzard! Blizzard!" I yelled and an icy blue aura shone around Lass. Snow began to fall from the sky. Gently at first, then it began to swirl around. Then Froslass let out a battle cry, and with a flick of her arms, the snow began to swirl around the Charzard.

"No!" Screamed Charzard's trainer as the dragon looking Pokemon got trapped inside of the vortex of ice crystals.

"To late!" I said and laughed. This battle was over. "Lass.." I began, but I didn't get the chance to command an attack. For the foe, out of desperation, commanded his Charzard to do whatever it took to win.

An epic eruption of a Flamethrower erupted from the Charzard's mouth. Causing the swirling ice crystals to evaporate away. The Charzard began to lash out at Lass, but she gracefully jumped out of the way. Every-time.

"You must win!" Screamed the foe and his Charzard began lashing out even more.

Lass was dodging easily, _but_, I noticed that the barrage of slashing, and lashing out, was getting very close.

"Lass! Use.." But it was too late. Again, the foe cut it in, but this time it was to try and save me.

"Charzard stop!" He yelled. But the Charzard wanted to win. It lashed out.

Lass dodged. She gracefully leaped over my head.

The Charzard, who's eyes were closed out of anger and desperation, had its claws coming right at me.

The last thing I heard was the foe screaming, "NO!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter: 1**

I traced the long gash on my left arm. It started at the bend of my elbow and stopped on the top of my hand. I sighed and shivered. That moment still played its self over and over in my head. But, I refused to let it drag me down.

I slipped on my ice blue gloves, put my white pea coat on over my white tank-top, jumped into my ice blue pants, struggled into my white fur boots, and placed ice blue fur ear-muffs on my head. I took a look in the full length mirror that the Pokemon Center offered. I felt pretty. The light of dawn shining through the window shone on my pale skin. I smiled. "Lets do it," I said.

I exited the Pokemon Center after I got everything packed away in my white satchel. I got out my Pokegear and opened up the Map-App. "Lets see here," I began to whisper to myself. "I'm here in Mahogany Town, I defeated Pryce yesterday, so, Blackthorn City it is!" I finished as I put the Pokegear away.

I began to take a step forward and glanced down. I examined my petite figure. _Being lazy this once won't destroy_ _m_e,I said to myself as I got Togekiss' Poke-ball out.

"Fly now!" I said and Togekiss appeared. I climbed onto her back and away we went.

We flew over a flat and misty wooded area and then we soared over a mountain. Carved in the mountain's face was a village. Blackthorn Village. I smiled. _ Looks like this is it, _I said in my head as we began to land.

We landed right in front of the Pokemon Center. I gracefully jumped off of Togekiss. "That was a very fast fly sweetie," I began to tell Togekiss, "looks like you've beat your record!" I finished and petted her head. "Okay, now, return," I said and got out Togekiss' Poke-ball. A flash of red light appeared and then left. Togekiss left with it.l put Togekiss' Poke-ball away and glanced around the town. I didn't see much of anything. _Wait, what is that charging towards me, _I said in my head before I was knocked backwards.

"Wynter! Wynter! Wynter!" A feminine voice proclaimed.

I was wrapped in a bear hug and glanced down at the person hugging me. She had pale blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and had gentle blue eyes.

I processed through my memories.

"Hitomi!" I yelled and hugged her back.

"You got it," She said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Same as you! I'm here on my journey," She said.

"And I didn't see you until now?" I asked, surprised.

"Well you were always a little distant now weren't you?" She teased and let me go from her hug.

I met Hitomi back in Sinnoh. Which was my home Region and the first Region I traveled. We both traveled together from Canalave City all the way to the highlight of my Sinnoh journey. The championship battle. She battled the Elite Four first and therefore, the Champion first. She won. Then it was my turn. I managed to defeat the Elite Four with ease ,but the Champion was a tough cookie. I was backed in a corner, BUT, my Froslass pulled through in the end. I had won. After that, we split up. Not seeing each other until this very moment. I smiled remembering the Sinnoh days.

We both got back up. "So, you're facing Claire too?" I asked.

"I was going to, but, you see, apparently she's on a vacation in the Unova Region," She said.

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled, enraged.

"Nope, but calm down! She should be back soon! She has already been gone for awhile," she said, and smiled one of her smiles.

"What?" I asked.

"Lets take the time we have to practice!" She yelled out and pulled a Poke-ball from her black purse.

"Okay, bring it," I said.

"How about a 2 on 2 battle?" She asked, and gave me a wink.

"Sure," I said and reached into my bag. "Go Eevee and you too Glaceon!" I yelled out as I tossed two Poke-balls in the air. The two Poke-balls landed, and in there place was one small and brown fox-like Pokemon that was very adorable, and a slightly larger and ice blue fox-like Pokemon that had a sort of sophisticated beauty.

"Vee! Vee!" Called out the fluffy Eevee.

"Ceon!" Called out the proud Glaceon.

Hitomi smiled. "I got two perfect opponents for those two," She said and reached into her black purse and pulled out a new Poke-ball. She threw out the two Poke-balls and twirled like a ballerina. They landed and opened. One let loose another Eevee. Just as cute as mine. But the other let loose a black Pokemon with Yellow rings on it.

"Umbre," It said.

"Interesting!" I called out, with a smile forming on my lips.

"You know it!" Hitomi shouted and then smiled very wide. "Eevee! Use Return!" She yelled.

"Eevee! You too!" I yelled back and then the two attacks collided.

**Author's note: Short, I know, but don't worry! I'll start making the chapters longer! Hope this Chapter was good!**


End file.
